


Halloween's the Best

by ACNHHH



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACNHHH/pseuds/ACNHHH
Summary: Halloween's already here and Little Hiccup wants to go trick-or-treating. But his father, Stoick, is over protective. What will happen?





	Halloween's the Best

"No, Hiccup. You can't go trick or treating." Stoick tells his 5 year old son.

Halloween is already here and it is one of the most favorite occasion by children. Little Hiccup wanted to go but his chances were very low, especially because his father already told him no. And he knows his father very well. Once he already made up his mind, there is no turning back. But nevertheless, he still tried to persuade his father.

"But daddy, every children here on Berk would go and I can't miss this! I've been waiting for this whole year long and I've always wanted to wear my Night Fury costume." Hiccup reasoned.

"Listen Hiccup, as much as I wanted you to go, I can't." Stoick said.

"Why not, daddy?" Hiccup asked.

"Because you are too young to go by yourself. What if something happens to you? Your safety is much more important to me, Hiccup. You are my only son and I can't let anything bad happen to you. Besides, you can always go when your older." he explained. "Do you understand?"

Hiccup didn't say anything.

"Do you understand?"

Hiccup nodded in defeat.

"Good. Now, I'll be cooking lunch and just do what you wanted to do."

Stoick went to the kitchen to cook their lunch and Hiccup went to his room upstairs.

oOo

When Hiccup got to his room, he locked the door and sat on his bed. Then he started crying.

"Why can't daddy let me go? Is it because I am small and weak? Does he think that I can't protect myself? I am a Haddock and I am strong and independent!"

He continued on crying but unbeknownst to him, his father followed him and is standing behind his door. Stoick heard everything which made him guilty with his decision. He went back downstairs and called his best friend, Gobber, to ask for advice.

"Hello, Gobber. I need your help. It's about Hiccup."

oOo

"Hello, Gobber. I need your help. It's about Hiccup."

_"Oh, Stoick. What about Lil Hiccup? And I guess, it's about yer parenting problems again?"_

"Yeah. Hiccup wanted to go trick-or-treating tonight and..."

_"And?"_

"I didn't let him to go."

_"Why?"_

"Because I'm afraid that something might happen to him if he goes by himself."

"_So, yer overprotective side is taking over?"_

"I guess."

_"Ye know Stoick, let yer son be. Let him enjoy his childhood. Hiccup would only be a child once and once he grew up already, ye can't turn back the time."_

"Are you saying that I should let my son to do what he wants and don't think of the dangers that he might face? You know him, Gobber. He is different from the others, he is small and fragile. Plus, he has the attention of a sparrow!"

_"Ye don't know about that."_

"Yes, I do."

_"No, ye don't."_

"Yes, I do."

_"No, ye don't."_

"Yes, I do."

"_Listen, Stoick. Time flies very fast. Hiccup will grow up into a fine young man and the point is, ye won't be always around to protect him."_

"That's why I am doing everything in my power to protect him while I could."

"_Ye Haddocks are really stubborn, aren't ye?"*sighs*"Ye wanted yer son to enjoy his childhood, don't ye?"_

"Of course! I wanted to."

"_But at the same time, ye wanted to keep him safe?"_

"Yes."

"_Then, I might know the answer to yer problem."_

"And that is?"

_"Go and accompany him tonight while he goes trick-or-treating."_

"Really? That would be too awkward, Gobber. And you might also say that I would also need to wear some Halloween costume."

_"I would really say that. Besides, that's the only way for ye to ensure that Hiccup enjoys this day while keeping him safe. Also, it would help ye create good memories with him. Whaddya think?"_

"Hmm... I'll think about that. Anyway, thank you, Gobber, for the advice."

"_No problem, Stoick. Anytime. Just make sure you'll pick up the right choice."_

"I will."

He then hangs up the phone and went back to the kitchen to cook their lunch.

oOo

"Hiccup? Hiccup, son, wake up!" Stoick gently shook the body of his sleeping son.

Well, Little Hiccup missed lunch earlier because he fell asleep after crying so much. That's why his daddy didn't wake him up.

Hiccup wakes up and sits on the edge of his bed to see his father dressed as a Viking and carrying a bucket. To see his father in such sight baffles him. So he decided to ask Stoick,

"Huh? Daddy, wh-why are you dressed up like a... Viking?"

"It's Halloween, son! And of course we'll go house to house tonight to ask for candies!" Stoick answered. His voice booming through the room while smiling at his son.

"But I thought..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Forget about that. Now off you go and wear your costume. You don't want to be late for the treats, don't you?" asked Stoick.

"Of course not!" said Hiccup.

Then out of excitement, Little Hiccup quickly gets off his bed to wear his Night Fury costume. After that they went out and go house to house to ask for candies.

At first, the neighbors were clearly in shock to see Stoick go with Hiccup in full costume. But they completely thought that he wanted to protect his son from harm and create happy memories with him.

Hiccup, on the other hand, is very happy to go trick-or-treating with his father. He feels very loved and special by his father. And seeing Hiccup happy, makes Stoick's heart flutter. He is very right to follow Gobber's advice.

At the end of the night, they were very tired but nevertheless, collected many candies of all kind. When they arrived home, Little Hiccup hugged his father very tight and said: " Thank you, daddy, for making this Halloween, the best!"

"You're very much welcome, my little dragon." he replied.

Turns out that was one of the most unforgettable moment Hiccup had with his father, through his childhood. And clearly the best Halloween he experienced because he is with his father, his family.

**THE END**

00000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:**That's it! Thanks for reading. I know that this story is very short but for me its also very heart warming. A very cute Stoick- Hiccup father-son fluff to spice up your Halloween.

Until next time and again, Happy Halloween!

-**ACNHHH**


End file.
